Red Flag :: Wild Child
by MorningGlory2
Summary: A drabble about Tom and Rachel's daughter Madelyn...(a continuation one shot for Red Flag)


Red Flag :: Wild Child

 _just a little drabble about Tom and Rachel's daughter...enjoy!_

* * *

 _A kaleidoscope of colors in her mind child_ _  
_ _A touch of crazy hides behind her wild smile_ _  
_ _So simple yet experimental_ _  
_ _Innocent but still a little wild child_

* * *

"Madelyn Theresa! Dinner time!"

Rachel Chandler peered out the back door to their expansive land off the Naval base in Bangor, Washington, yelling to her daughter, who was lost amongst the trees. Madelyn's 17-hand, ten year old black Percheron gelding, Jack, ate grass under a particular tree, and somehow Rachel knew her wild child daughter must be somewhere up in the mass of green leaves.

At nine years old, Maddie was a spitfire, adventurous child, much like Rachel could remember herself being at her age. Stubborn as her father, and her mother, the young girl had an ache to find excitement and fun in the outdoors, always riding, climbing trees, playing games with her older brother Sam, or her younger brother Tommy. When older sister Ashley came to visit on weekends, now off at her last year at the college on base, that was the only time young Maddie would sit down calmly, learning about makeup and dresses. She looked up to Ashley immensely. But the rest of the time, she was a _terror_ , in her father's words.

Admiral Tom Chandler stepped into the kitchen, freshly showered after his long day at work, taking in the hints of fresh basil and tomato in the large kitchen. His one glass of scotch sat on the rocks, waiting for him in the usual spot, his wife busy preparing their dinner. She often worked earlier hours, so she could be home to get the kids from school and make sure homework was done and dinner was made.

Grinning, he stepped up behind her, kissing the side of her neck. It had been an amazing nine years of marriage, and they were quickly gaining on that ten-year anniversary he was secretly planning a getaway for. They'd never taken a true honeymoon, with Maddie's birth and then Tommy's only two years later. In his mind, Rachel deserved a real honeymoon, just the two of them. With the way civilization was coming back together, it was finally doable. And he didn't want to let it pass them by, after Jimmy had so kindly agreed to watch the kids.

"Hello, husband," Rachel greeted, leaning her back into him as she stirred the sauce. Tom grinned, wrapping an arm around her slim waist, kissing her neck again.

"Hello, wife," he returned in kind, peering out the window that overlooked the backyard, spying Jack grazing among the large pines. "Your daughter's horse is loose again," he quipped with a laugh. Maddie often let the draft horse free in the yard, stating he didn't like being cooped up in his pasture with their other three horses. While Rachel had bought a pony for Tommy, and two Irish Sporthorses, Maddie had insisted on the gorgeous black beast for herself. And the horse had taken to Maddie, their bond untouchable.

"I think she's actually out there somewhere, maybe up in the trees. I yelled to her for dinner ten minutes ago, but as you can imagine, she has yet to appear," Rachel explained. Tom laughed, shaking his head. "Could you go get her? She listens to you," Rachel grinned, knowing that wasn't entirely true. Tom's expression, a dubious one, told him he didn't believe her.

"We'll see about that," he told her, setting his glass down and heading out the back door, striding across the manicured lawn. He patted the black horse on the shoulder, picking up the loose leadline that lay in the grass. "Maddie! Your mother is about finished with dinner. You need to come down now, please," he could see her wild brunette curls mixed with the green several branches up.

The young girl dropped down a few branches, now in full view of her father, her riding breeches covered in sap, her long hair a tangled mess. A defiant smile lay on her adorable face, and his heart swelled at what he'd created with Rachel. Until she opened her mouth.

"You can tell mum I'll come down when I'm ready," she sassed, chin turned up, his own blue eyes staring back at him. She'd picked up a slight inflection from her mother, certain words falling from her lips with a British tone.

He raised his eye brows, not that he was entirely surprised by her attitude, but the words were so much her mother. "Madelyn Theresa, don't make me ask twice," he threatened, hands on his broad hips.

"Are you going to come up and get me? Mum says you don't climb trees," she countered, crossing her legs on the wide branch that held her petite body. He counted to ten before responding.

"Your mother doesn't always know what she's talking about," he replied, making a face before an idea crossed his mind. He spied the horse trailer hooked up to the large truck next to the small barn and began to lead Jack in that direction. He waited, could have easily guessed how many moments it would take for his sassy daughter to call out,

"Daddy! Bring him back here, I need him to get down!"

"Aunt Jenny asked if she could borrow him for your cousin Scott for the weekend. I'm going to take him over there now since dinner will apparently be late this evening, thanks to your antics," he called back, not bothering to turn. He didn't want her to see the smile on his face.

"Daddy, no! I don't want to share him with Scott!" he could hear the rustling of branches behind him, still didn't bother to turn.

"Maddie, what have I told you about sharing?"

"Daddy, I'll come down, please don't take him away!" the panic in her little voice slowed his gait, the horse pulling back to turn his own head, pricking his ears in his girl's direction. Tom admired the bond between the pair. He turned back, noticing how far she had in fact come down, though she clearly needed Jack's height to finish the drop. Some days he had no idea why he allowed her to behave so dangerously, and then he remembered his wife's antics, and how she encouraged the child to be fearless and had her to thank. He walked the black horse back underneath Maddie, and the girl easily and gently dropped down onto the horse's back, Jack swinging his head around to sniff her boot, as if ensuring she was all right and secure on him. Maddie crossed her arms. "See? I came down. Now you can't take him."

"Might I remind you, baby girl, that I can pull you from this horse before you can yell to your mother for reprieve?" the battle of wits ensued.

"She won't let you take him to Aunt Jenny's," Maddie narrowed her eyes as Tom walked the horse toward the horse trailer.

"Your mother has no say in this decision," he lied.

"Mum!" Maddie called across the lawn, but no response came from the house. "Dad, don't take him, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Tom stopped the horse, regarding his third child wearily.

"Anything!" she assured him, nodding emphatically from her place on the horse's back.

"You'll come in every time you're called, stop letting your horse wander loose in the back yard, and stop climbing trees?" Tom watched her face fall at his requests, protests beginning to fall from her lips. "Ahh, ahh. You said anything," he countered.

"I'll come when I'm called, but he doesn't like the pasture like he likes the back yard. And I love the trees, Dad!"

"You come in when you're called, and no more climbing trees," he negotiated. She chewed her little lip, considering his offer. He knew Jack was harmless to the yard, he just didn't want the horse wandering off. He could just build a fence around the yard to prevent that, if it in turn helped him control his daughter.

"Deal," she replied after a moment, though he could see she was crestfallen. "You're not still taking him to Aunt Jenny's, right?" She asked desperately. Tom pretended to contemplate the thought before eyeing her.

"Not this weekend. But you better behave Miss Madelyn, or he's going over there for an extended vacation," he playfully threatened. Sometimes she reminded him of Ashley with her thick-headed attitude. "Now go put him back in his pasture, and wash up for dinner," he helped her down, "You're a sticky mess."

She grinned happily, taking the leadline from her father. "Yes, father," she replied dutifully, bounding for the barn, "Come on, Jack! Let's get some hay!" Tom watched the pair go into the barn, shaking his head again with laughter, heading back into the house. Rachel looked up curiously from where she was setting the table, Tommy following behind her, placing the silverware.

"How'd that go?"

"If I wasn't already gray, she would definitely be the cause," was his answer, taking a long sip of his scotch. Rachel laughed quietly, as Tommy rolled his eyes. The seven year old shook his own head.

"She'll never learn," he told his parents. Both Rachel and Tom just laughed, both knowing Tommy had his own moment of mischief, though often at Maddie's expense, the older girl often being accused of his actions.

XXXXX

A few hours later, after an exciting dinner about school activities, and debates over the danger of climbing trees, Rachel tugged a jacket and boots on, heading down to the barn to bring her daughter in for bedtime. Despite Tom's weariness, and need for rules and order, Rachel embraced Madelyn's creative, adventurous ways, encouraged her growth. She wanted the girl to grow up well-rounded, independent, and free, much like herself. She knew of the balance Tom encouraged, but Rachel truly wanted the girl to experience life the way she had.

Rachel greeted the horses as they stuck their heads out into the aisle, huffing and nickering at her presence. All but one, and Rachel smiled softly, wondering what she'd find the in the stall.

Peering over the half-door, she found her daughter cuddled up asleep with a book in the remainder of Jack's evening hay, the horse's head hanging protectively over her sleeping form. He pricked his ears and raised his head at Rachel's sudden appearance, but didn't move from his spot. His white star and attentive eyes had a special place in her heart, and as she stepped into the stall, she paused before waking her daughter, taking a moment to love on the horse who was so loving to Maddie. He rubbed his head against her chest, itching himself before lipping up the piece of carrot Rachel offered him. As he chewed, she kneeled to wake the little girl, brushing strands from her face and picking up her book.

"Maddie, honey, time for bed," She said softly, rubbing her finger on the child's cheek. Maddie roused slowly, blinking and taking in her surroundings. Jack sniffed her hair as she stretched, lipping a few stray hay pieces from her curls.

"Okay," she agreed, putting her bookmark in the chapter book and pushing herself up to stand with Rachel's help. She leaned into her mother's chest, yawning, closing her eyes. Jack went back to his hay as Rachel rubbed Maddie's back soothingly. She thoroughly enjoyed her role as a mother, wouldn't trade the family she and Tom had created for anything.

After a few quiet moments of holding Maddie against her, she turned to find Tom watching them, grinning, a look of love in his eyes. She met his eyes with her own, steering Maddie toward the stall door. He opened it for the pair, catching Rachel's lips as she passed him. Maddie leaned into her father, eyes still shut, the rambunctious child finally tired.

"Where are Tommy and Sam?" Rachel asked him, starting to turn off the barn lights.

"Tommy is asleep, Sam's watching a movie in his room," the 18 year old would spend another year at home before moving on to campus at the college. "Want me to carry you, sweet girl?" he asked his daughter, hugging her against him. She nodded against his jacket, and he in turn, picked her up, her head resting on her shoulder, her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms securely around her, carrying her toward the house, Rachel locking up the barn behind him as they went.

Once inside, they tucked her in, kissing her forehead, and watching her sleep a moment. They checked on Tommy, who was sound asleep, and wished Sam goodnight. Tom and Rachel walked hand in hand to their own room, getting themselves ready for bed with their usual nightly routine, before settling into the king-size bed, Rachel resting her head on Tom's chest.

"Quite the family we've created," she said softly against his skin, her fingers wrapped up in his larger hand. He kissed her forehead. "They're all so different, and yet so much your children."

"Maddie is all you though, full of young Rachel Scott," he remarked with a chuckle. Rachel turned to look up at him, grinning.

"She's our wild child," she beamed, proud of the little girl they'd created. Tom couldn't help but follow suit, his grin growing.

"And I wouldn't have her any other way," he told her, knowing that their little terror was a blessing. He kissed her gently, though she tried to deepen it. When he pulled back moments later for breathe, he could tell she had devilish thoughts. "What?" he asked, raising any eyebrow.

"Are you sure you don't want another one?" she asked him, her hand slipping under the soft comforter, traveling south on his fit body. She knew both of them were too old at this point to have another, but she would in a second if it were possible.

"I don't know about actually _having_ another, but we can pretend," he replied, his voice growing husky as he pushed her over on her back. Rachel let out a laugh, wrapping her arms around him as he devoured her neck.

* * *

 _I apologize for my disappearance from writing, reading and reviewing! I haven't read much as of late, I need to get caught back up! This season, unlike last, has given me quite the stall in writing with the lack of Tom/Rachel. BUT I've had lovely conversations with several about possible RF oneshots and this one was inspired by Kenny Chesney's **Wild Child** , and Rhona's love for horses. Hope you enjoyed the little drabble : ) Leave me a note if you did, I do enjoy your thoughts!_

 _Omgcyleric & rhona mitra mania, I will finish the two shot I began for you two soon, I promise!_


End file.
